


Unbound

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Monks, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Nii has captured Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

"You really thought you could stop us."

Nii's voice was smug and sure. He was probably still sitting in that stupid way, straddling the chair, arms folded on the back. Sanzo didn't bother looking. He didn't bother doing anything that made it look like he was trussed up in a chair like a stupid fool. There was a rasp and the acrid smell of sulphur.

"Here, have a cigarette, Kouryuu."

Sanzo turned his head away as Nii held the cigarette up to his lips. Like he'd take something that had been in that bastard's mouth.

"Nothing to say? Not even an irascible _That's not my name?_ You always were a surly child. You never played well with others, as my poor disciple found."

Nii went down on his hunkers, pushing up his glasses with one filthy finger. He took a long drag on the cigarette and watched Sanzo carefully. He didn't look smug. He looked sorrowful and kind. And poisonous, Sanzo thought. Koumyou should never have let him come within a day's travel of decent people.

"What's that?" Nii said. "I didn't quite catch it. Did you say 'Koumyou'? Poor lad, do you still miss him? If you're looking for a father figure you've come to the right place." He put his lips by Sanzo's ear. "We're going to be such _friends_ ," he whispered. "All the lovely games I used to play with Kami-Sama, we can play them together. I think we'll start with 'Suck my Dick'." 

His lips against Sanzo's ear were loose and wet with spit. Sanzo forced himself to stay still as Nii traced the rim of his ear with his tongue.

"Don't think you won't," Nii said, amused. "You'll come to like it as much as he did."

The door flew open and something small and fast came in. Nii barely had time to turn before he went down under Goku's claws and teeth. Sanzo found his voice, quick, and started to chant. It was damn well useless, he knew; his sutra was wherever Nii had stashed it. Goku turned towards him, eyes unknowing and flat like an animal's. Then something exploded at his feet, making him start, and a silent ball of light flung him across the room. Sanzo's chair was blown backwards, landing up on its side by the far wall.

"There you are!" Hakkai said cheerfully. "I really didn't think I could run that fast any more, did you, Miss Yaone?"

"Untie me," Sanzo snarled. He must look so stupid, so _helpless_.

Hakkai bent over him, freeing him and helping him up. Sanzo shook his hand off and glared at Yaone who stood nervously by the door, another small grenade in her hand.

"Idiots," Sanzo muttered and went to prod at Goku's still form with one foot.

"Sanzo-sama! He might wake up!" Yaone said nervously.

Sanzo gave the monkey a light kick and watched as sense came back into the slowly opening eyes. Goku sat up, rubbing at his head, not very subtly checking his limiter was back in place.

"Who'd I kill?" he whispered.

"Just some trash," Sanzo said, and held out a hand.

It felt strangely good to have Goku surge up and try to hug him, and Hakkai try to pat his arm, like their touches were clean and wiping away Nii's filth.

Not that he was going to tell _them_ that.


End file.
